The Might of Orb#2: Journey through Lost Forests
by Saevans
Summary: Scott Evans and Orb's journey through the Lost Forests


**_The Might of Orb#2: Journey through the Lost Forests_****** by Saevans

  
  


**_Chapter 1: Battle of the Mob_**__

  
  


Scott is still being chased by Fire Kats, Birdys, Doubles, and a Fire Star. He is going to find out why they are chasing him.

"Why are you chasing me anyway?" Scott said.

["You disturbed our resting area and woke us up too, human."] The Pokémon said.

"I'm sorry disturbing your resting area and waking you guys up." Scott says.

["No deal, FLAMETHROWER"], they said and did.

The Flamethrower attack created a fire wall. The fire wall blocked the only way they can go and trapped Orb and him. He has two choices now: defend himself or die trying to.

Battle Music on

"Go Super Balls," said Scott.

Psycho! Bugged! Spidey!

"What's that?" Scott asked his Pokédex. The Pokédex says:

Spidey - A spider Super Pokémon - Spidey was created as a proto-type of what a mysterious myth Pokémon would look like, which wasn't found until recently. With its Paras shape body and deadly pinchers, it is rare and hard to catch. Evolves into Spida.

"Spidey, Bugged Tackle and String Shot the Birdys and Doubles; Psycho Psywave the Fire Kats and Fire Star." He says while he heals Talon and Orb. 

He uses a Revive on Talon and a Potion on Orb and they became battle ready again.

"Orb, help Bugged and Spidey with Nightshade, Hypnosis and Nightmare Attack; Talon, help Psycho with Talon Strike, Agility and Death Wind." He says.

Talon and Psycho fainted 10 Fire Kats and two of them evolved into Fire Star and they fainted Talon and Psycho. Orb, Spidey and Bugged fainted all of the Birdys and five Doubles, but a Double evolved he thinks. That leaves 3 Fire Stars and the evolved Double.

"Orb Nightshade the Fire Stars; Spidey, Bugged Poison Sting and Tackle the evolved Double." He says.

Orb, Spidey and Bugged fainted the 3 Fire Stars and the evolved Double. Then Bugged started to glow and evolved.

Battle Music Off

"Pokédex scans these two Pokémon and tell me what they are," He said. The Pokédex says:

Buggy - A hairy bug Super Pokémon - After coating itself with its string shot attack, Bugged is encased in a large cocoon with Weedle's deadly needle exposed at the top and bottom. Evolves into Stung.

Morpher - A transforming Super Pokémon - As said before, Double evolves. Its special attack is to use Multiple. It'll split into as many different Morpher as its trainer wants, and each one can transform into a different Pokémon. Evolves into Changie. 

"Super Balls go," said Scott. 

Birdy:1,2, the light goes off.

Morpher:1,2, the light goes off.

Fire Star:1,2,3, the light goes off.

Scott has now the eight Pokémon he can carry with him or does he?

**_Chapter 2: The Journey to the Unknown_**__

  
  


"Pokédex, can you tell me where am I?" He asks his Pokédex.

Pokédex says: Unknown, somewhere deep in the Lost Forests I think.

"What do you mean unknown, you stupid Pokédex." He says.

But then he thinks he hears some Pokémon through some bushes. He goes to check if he is right about the noise. He is right about the noise. He sees Bulbasaurs, Ivysaurs, Squirtles, Wartortles, Squirtasaurs, Ivytortles, Tentacools, Tentacles, Oddishs, Glooms, Vileplumes, Parases, Parasects, Bellsprouts, Weepinbells, Victreebels, Exeggcutes, Exeggutors, Tangelas, Magikarps, Spirals, Vaporeons, baby Eevees, Water Orbs, baby Orbs, Dratinis and Riushis all around the meadows.

"I think this is the legendry Pokémon Meadows." He quietly said while using his Pokédex to identify most of the Super Pokémon. The Pokédex says:

Squirtasaur - A tiny-shell seed Super Pokémon - This Pokémon is a mix of Squirtle and Bulbasaur. It can use poison and water attacks. Evolves into Ivytortle.

Ivytortle - A seed-turtle Super Pokémon - This evolved form of Squirtasaur is a mix of Ivysaur and Wartortle. It is now able to use ice attacks and fighting attacks. Evolves into Venustoise. 

Tentacle - A hard-shell jellyfish Super Pokémon - With a hard shell, and vine-like tentacles, this sea Pokémon has the features of both Squirtle and Tentacool. When it evolves its shell hardens and grows my tentacles. Evolves into Tentablast. 

Water Orb - A water-ghost Super Pokémon - If evolved with the Aquatic Gem, the Pokémon Orb will evolve into one of the Pokémon who is known to know almost all the water attacks. Evolves into Ice Orb. 

Spiral - A dragon Super Pokémon - Roaming the seas, and caught often, Spiral is a mix between Magikarp and Dratini. Very hard to raise, wild Spiral evolves faster. Evolves into Wurm. 

"That a lot of Pokémon," He whispered. 

But some of the baby Eevees and Orbs heard his Pokédex and told their parents.

["Mommy, Daddy, there is a human behind those bushes."] The babies said to their parents.

["Everyone be alerted, there is a human in those bushes,"] said the Vaporeons and Water Orbs.

All the Pokémon and Super Pokémon was about to attack when they hear this:

"Prepare for Trouble", Jill says.

"Make it Double", Jack says.

"To Protect the world from devastation", Jill says.

"To unite the people in our nation", Jack says.

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love", Jill says.

"To extend our reach to the stars above", Jack says.

"Jill", Jill says.

"Jack", Jack says.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light", Jill says.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight", Jack says.

"Meowth, That's Right" Meowth says.

"Thank You brat for the load of weakened Pokémon you left for us." Jill says.

(I knew I forgot about them.) Scott thought.

"Also the Boss gave us each a Pokémon as our bonus." Jack says.

Battle Music On

"So let our rematch begin; Go Ratoran(F) and Nidoran(F)," said Jill.

"Go Ratoran(M) and Nidoran(M)," said Jack.

(At least I healed my Pokémon while they were saying their stupid motto.) Scott thought.

"Buggy, Talon, Psycho and Spidey I choose you," said Scott.

"We'll let you go first, brat." They said.

"Psycho, Psychic the Ratoran(F); Talon, Talon Strike the Ratoran(M); Spidey and Buggy, String Shot and Tackle the Nidorans." Scott says.

"Ratoran(F), Nidoran(F) Poison Sting and Quick Attack." Jill says.

"Ratoran(M), Nidoran(M) Poison Sting and Agility." Jack says.

Spidey, Buggy, Psycho and Talon fainted the Ratorans and Nidorans with no problem. Buggy, Psycho and Spidey started to glow and evolved into Stung, Psychopath and Spida according to my Pokédex. Here are their entries:

Stung - A flying bug Super Pokémon - This is the Super Pokémon Bugged in it's final stage. Stung is the altered form of Butterfree and Beedrill. This Pokémon is able to use a number of attacks of the poison, psychic, and wind elements.

Psychopath - A crazy Super Pokémon - This evolved form of Psycho, also a mix between Kadabra and Mr. Mime, is able to use a number of psychic attacks. Evolves into Psyched. 

Spida - A spider Super Pokémon - After evolving, Spida shows features of both Paras and Weedle. Known to be located on both Arachnid Island and near Indigo Plateau. Usually in Indigo Plateau, it is usually fighting off the deadly Scorpidox. Evolves into Spika. 

Battle Music Off 

Team Rocket returned their Pokémon and was about to fire their hidden blasters when Scott says:

"Psychopath sent TR flying with a Psybeam NOW."

Psychopath does the attack and TR saying:

"Team Rocket blasting off again.", as they disappeared.

Then the head Pokémon, a Water Orb came to him and asked:

["Why are you here human? And thank you for saving us from those bad humans and Pokémon."]

"I got lost in the forest looking for the Gym in this forest and you are welcome." Scott said.

Then the Water Orb says:

["You may choose 8 Pokémon from here for saving us all."]

"Then I choose a Squirtasaur, a Tentacle, a Spiral, a Riushi, and 4 Orbs that are willing to evolve into a Fire Orb, a Water Orb, a Static Orb, and a Super Orb." Scott says.

The eight Super Pokémon came forward and he threw 8 Super Balls at them. They went in and stay in with no problem. He waited for the Balls to disappear, but they did not disappeared. He put the eight Balls in a separate department of his backpack and check his Pokédex to found out what happened. His Pokédex starts to malfunction and deactivates completely.

**_Chapter 3: The Forest Badge Match_**__

  
  


Thanks to the Squirtasaur he got as one of eight Pokémon for saving Pokémon Meadows from Team Rocket which just guided us just outside the entrance of the Forest Gym.

"I couldn't have find the Gym without you Squirtasaur, right Orb." Scott says.

["Right, Scott."] Orb said.

["Can I fight for you against the Gym leader of this Gym?"] Squirtasaur says.

"You can fight for me against the Gym Leader." Scott says as they enter the Gym.

"I challenges you Derek to a match for a Forest Badge." Scott says.

Battle Music On

"I accept your challenge, it will be a 4 vs. 4 match and for my first Pokémon will be Spearow go." Derek said.

"Then Spiral I choose you," said Scott.

Squirtasaur looked at Scott and asked:

["Why didn't you choose me first?"]

"I want to save you for a stronger opponent and as a trump card against Derek." Scott told Squirtasaur.

"Spearow, Drill Peck now." Derek says.

"Spiral, Water Gun the wings of Spearow." Scott says.

Spearow injured Spiral a little and the Water Gun got Spearow's wings wet and made Spearow to fall on its head and fainted.

"Spearow Return, Go Talon." Derek said.

"Spiral, Water Gun the wings." Scott says.

"Talon, Counter with Razor Wind." Derek says.

Their attacks hit each other and they both fainted.

"Talon Return, Go Pidgeot." Derek said.

"Return Spiral, Squirtasaur I choose you," said Scott.

"Pidgeot, Whirlwind now." Derek says.

"Squirtasaur, Ice Whip Pidgeot Now." Scott says.

The ice whip hit Pidgeot before it did its attack which frozen Pidgeot into an ice cube.

"Pidgeot Return, Go Birdy." Derek said.

"Squirtasaur, Water Gun and Leaf Rain Combo now." Scott says.

"Birdy, Poison Sting, Toxic, Agility and Fire Blast Combo Now." Derek says.

Birdy's Combo attack almost fainted Squirtasaur and Squirtasaur's Combo attack almost fainted Birdy. While they were battling, he taught Fire Star TMX#2: Ultimate Payday.

"Squirtasaur come back, Fire Star I choose you," said Scott.

"Birdy, Do the Combo again now." Derek says.

"Fire Star, Ultimate Payday with Agility Combo NOW." Scott says.

Birdy's Combo missed thanks to Fire Star's Agility. The Ultimate Payday Attack fainted both Birdy and Fire Star, and almost filled the room with coins and money.

"Birdy Return," said Derek.

"Return Fire Star," said Scott.

Battle Music Off

"You have won the match and here is the Forest Badge." Derek says.

"Thank you and here a Poké-Transistor Badge which helps people understand Pokémon." Scott says.

Scott also told Derek to keep half the money in the room which total to about 2500$.

**_Chapter 4: Training for the Tournament_**__

  
  


While Scott was collecting the money from the floor, Derek was telling him about something.

"There is going to be a bug tournament tomorrow." Derek says.

Here is the list of prizes for the tournament:

1st Prize: A strong Super Pokémon of your choice (Psyghost, Gyaronix, or an Orb with the 4 evolution gems.

2nd Prize: A box of the evolution stones or gems

3rd Prize: An item called Max. Exp. All

4th Prize: A weak bug Pokémon or bug Super Pokémon

  
  


"Can I look at the Max. Exp. All for a minute?" Scott asks Derek.

Scott looks at it for a minute and quickly went to his backpack. Scott used the equipment he uses to make TMX's and made an exact copy of the Max. Exp. All which will work as good as the original.

"Can I stay here for the night." Scott asks Derek.

"Yes, you can stay in the guest room." Derek says.

"I'm going to train my 2 bug Pokémon outside of the Gym for the tournament." Scott told Derek.

"Ok, go for it Scott." Derek said.

Scott goes outside and is going to send his Pokémon out.

Battle Music On

(Scott nicknamed the four Orbs he got from Pokémon Meadows as: Fire for the Orb that wants to evolve to Fire Orb, Water for the Orb that wants to evolve to Water Orb, Static for the Orb that wants to evolve to Static Orb, Super for the Orb that wants to evolve to Super Orb. He also healed all of his Pokémon.)

"Everybody come out now." He says as he throws all of the Super Balls out and all of his Pokémon appears.

"Squirtasaur, Talon, Fire Star, Psychopath, Orb, Super, Morpher attack with whatever attack at Stung; and Birdy, Tentacle, Fire, Water, Static, Spiral, Riushi do the same thing to Spida." He says.

While his Pokémon tried to defeat either Stung or Spida, He tried to fixed his Pokédex so he can at least get information about Pokémon he does not know. After he fixed his Pokédex finally, he decided to check out his Pokémon and found out that Stung, Birdy, Fire Star, Psycho, Spida, Orb, Fire, Water, Static, Super, and Morpher had fainted; and the rest of them was glowing and evolving into Ivytortle, Winger, Tentablast, Wurm, and Rayushi.

Battle Music Off

"What are those Pokémon?" He asks his Pokédex. The Pokédex says:

Winger - A bird Super Pokémon - The final stage of Razor and Talon. Winger's powerful wings are useful for wing and wind attacks. Though it is more common for trainers to have Talon, trainers with Winger usually fly around on them.

Tentablast - A hard-shell jellyfish Super Pokémon - Containing venom in its deadly cannons, its pinchers, and its bites, Tentablast is one of the largest and toughest water/poison Pokémon. Its Blastoise cannon and Tentacruel features can scare away enemies. 

Wurm - A dragon Super Pokémon - A mixture between Gyarados and Dragonair. This Pokémon rules the seas with its other Pokémon, Gyarados, Gyaronix, and Flare. Sighted only near Arachnid Island, Wurm can be deadly together, strong enough to even take down a Dragonite. 

"Return you guys," said Scott as they returned to their Super Balls. 

He goes back in the Gym and sees Derek is in a match with his Birdy against a Talon. It looks like the Talon is winning.

"Can I heal my Pokémon with your healing machine?" Scott asks Derek.

"You can use the Gym's healing machine." Derek says.

  
  


**_Will Scott win the tournament? What bug Pokémon will he uses? Will he see his rivals there tomorrow at the Tournament? Find out The Might of Orb#3: The Bug Tournament._******


End file.
